


The Eleventh Hour

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: Mulder and Scully are stuck in an elevator together with a possible threat looming in the Hoover Building.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on Fanfiction.net. This was my first fic I had written in way too many years so I know there are mistakes. Just reposting it.

MSR

I do not own the X Files. This is all for fun.

Please let me know how you like this. Ill be doing part 2 soon so stay tuned!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 1

FBI Headquarters Washington DC

Federal Agents Parking Garage

July 29th

8:04am

Click clop click clop click clop

Scully's heels echo in the parking garage as she quickly moves to the elevator. Pushing the button tapping her foot impatiently, she knows she will hear a terse word or two from AD Skinner when she walks into his office 5 or more minutes late for her and Mulders meeting. She hates being late for anything but she knows she will really hear a smart comment from Mulder if he beats her to the office first. She arrives to Skinners office door just as Mulder rounds the corner.

"Hey Scully, I almost beat ya to the punch this time."

"Yes Mulder, I see your getting earlier and earlier to these meetings. We should get in there and see what Skinner has for us now."

"You know Skinman is just wanting us to write more details in our reports like usual. He seems to never get enough info the first time. Its getting tiring." Scully slowly turns her head to look him right in the eye.

"Mulder you mean its tiring for me, right?"

"Yea of course Scully." Winking at her he knows just what to say bright and early in the morning to get her attention. Being her partner for almost 7 years has been an incredible ride and honestly he can't get through one day without purposely getting a rise out of her. In fact, if she only knew that she also gets a rise out of him in a completely different way more often than he would like to admit. Placing a hand on her lower back like he usually does, he guides her into Skinners office.

"Agents, have a seat. We've gotten a few tips on some experienced hackers recently and its becoming a little more of an issue as of today. Apparently, the FBI has heard chatter about a possible attack on a building sometime very soon. Its all hands on deck to try and find out more information about who, why and where the hackers will want to attack. Right now there's a meeting about what Agents will be covering what areas, so right now I need you both to head downstairs and wait for further instructions on when your needed for the meeting." Skinner gives them like look that he usually does when he means business which also means they better not take off on a whim for an X File today.

"Of course we will head down now sir." Scully says as she nudges Mulders arm on the way out. He nudges her as the round the corner and whispers "Gotta use the little boys room first. Ill meet you in the office, unless you need to go too." She stops in her tracks as and says "actually I was headed to the bathroom myself. So just wait for me if you don't mind." With a ghost of a smile he disappears through the mens room. Scully gets into the womens room and locks the stall. Just as she sits down she hears couple women chatting in mid sentence about a guy they just saw in hall.

"Can you say yum?"

"Yea definitely. He's sexy for sure. And honestly how did that girl get so lucky being partners with him for so long?" The blonde fiddles with her purse and starts giggling. "God Shelia if that were me being his partner he wouldn't be able to stay awake in the mornings."

"Ha I know it. She hit the jackpot to get a hottie for a partner. But It seems like she's too uptight to enjoy it."

"You know who his partner is? I've never seen her but I asked Jacobs who she was a few months ago and it was Agent Scully I think."

"Yes." The brunette said with a smirk. "I've worked here longer than you and I can count on one hand how many times he is alone with out her right by his side. You'd think it was kind of cute actually. If you didn't want to bone him yourself!" The girl's laugher fades as Scully flushes and slowly walks out of the stall.

"Whatever, just another day at the FBI." Rolling her eyes, she washes up and runs smack into Mulder waiting outside the door with his head turned staring at two women walking extra slowly down the hallway with their heads close together whispering.

Humph "Mulder, I didn't think you'd actually wait right in front of the door. Come on let's get down stairs so we can get something done before Skinner calls us back up again." Breezing right past him to the elevator she pushes the B button and waits for the slow elevator to ding.

"Sorry. Hey who is that blonde Agent that walked out of the bathroom before you? You see her before?"

"Nope sorry can't help you there. I've heard her though." Looking at him with an amused face.

"Oh yea, do tell." Scully just shook her head with a smile as the doors dinged open.

8th Floor Elevator

8:28am

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think about this scary hacker stuff Scully? Mulder wiggled is fingers like he was talking about a ghost. He had hacker friends for crying out loud and good ones at that. He knew what hackers could do if they were experienced, but he felt that it was a waste of time to use all the Agents in the FBI building on what is probably a group of teens who lucked out and hacked into the DMV or something.

The doors closed and the elevator slowly moved down. "I don't know really its kind of odd to use our resources on hackers. But I suspect its got something to do with highly secured intel if the FBI is involved already." She went to adjust her purse on her shoulder when all of a sudden there was a loud screeching noise and a jolt that knocked her to the floor. What the hell? "Mulder. What was that?"

"Ugh I think the elevator got stuck between floors." Adjusting his jacket that popped off a button as he grabbed the railing, he starting pressing buttons on the panel and nothing happened. He turned and gave a slightly worried look. "So, you know how I don't like small spaces Scully?"

"Your kidding. I thought that was a joke when you told me that. I know your fear of fire wasn't but you laughed at the idea of anyone being claustrophobic." She bent down to pick up her purse that knocked out a few things.

"I was laughing because I understand how shitty it feels to be locked in a small space. Its not a huge deal but I'm not a fan that's for sure." I'm not worried yet right? Ok he thought to himself it will right itself in a minute.

"Well it I'm not worried, but the emergency button should've worked by now. Just give it a minute to catch up." One minute turned into three, and eight, then eighteen. Mulder and Scully just stood there waiting as if the doors would pop open any second but that didn't happen and they both were starting think that they were spending the morning in the elevator. Mulder uncrosses his arms and says "well I guess we have an excuse as to why were not able to go to that meeting upstairs."

"I suppose so. It has to be the best excuse anyone will try to use to get out of it at any rate." Scully huffs and looks around the tiny cubic space that is inevitably going to be their office for the day. "Looks like were stuck here for the foreseeable future. Until maintenance can get this thing fixed anyway. So what shall we work on while were in here?" She's not thrilled to be in this stupid elevator when she knows that people will be questioning their efforts with work later on, but she's not sorry she is stuck in this small space with Mulder. Small was and understatement, when you realize your stuck in one area with a tall Mulder just feet from you. The smell of his cologne and just the familiar smell of him, was permeating her senses while making her feel like she was breathing in his essence.

"Ha geez Scully, let loose kick back and relax while we can. No reason to work while were in here. Can't get much done anyway." He takes his own advice and slides down on the floor swinging his arms around his head and crossing his long legs. Wiggling his eyes up at Scully, as she gives him that one eyebrow raise she's so good at. Seeing that he's so comfortable, she follows his lead and slowing inches her way down the wall. He notices the pencil knee length skirt she's wearing today is snug to her slightly curvy hips and legs so she has to wiggle a little to make it on the floor. It fits like spandex. He smirks and she catches him. I'm pretty sure I didn't blink that entire time. He is still looking at her when she starts to talk again.

"The one day I bring my purse to Skinners office it falls and snaps the strap." Digging into her bag rearranging her papers and wallet she comes across her compact that she forgot about. "Hey I found my mirror that my mom gave me." She takes a look at herself and sees she has some lipstick on the side of her mouth. Rubbing it with her finger over and over if finally comes off. She can feel Mulder staring and kind of likes this one on one attention he's giving her already today. Let's see if he looks at me the way he was looking at 'Shelia and her friend'. Grabbing her deep pink colored lipstick, she took her time and expertly rubbed the stick across her top lip and then slowly over her bottom. Rubbing her plump lips together, she releases them with a pop that perked at her ears. His gaze is defiantly still on her so she thinks hey why not? Go big or go home. Her finger slides into her O shaped mouth and pulls it out so that the excess lipstick is on her finger not her teeth. She feels like she scored a game winning goal after that.

Mulders eyes bugged right out of his head. "What? I mean did you says something?" Still staring at her like she turned into an alien. What the hell is she doing? He knows what she's doing though and he will not complain. She tried hard to stifle a smirk. "No, Mulder I didn't say a word. But what time is it, I feel like there should be someone coming soon?" No shit and its going to be me if she keeps that mouth action going on. "9:15 exactly. I know were stuck in here with literally no where to go, so let's try and pass the time. How about we play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game? No I wont play spin the bottle either," she said with a pointed look. He had proposed that game one night when they were working late at his apartment and had a few beers. She turned that down, but not without serious thought which made her think hard about why she didn't say no right away. She knew it wasn't the beer taking over her mind. It was him and everything he stood for.

She hoped he wasn't just kidding with her because her mind dove right into that fantasy like a fish in water. Yes, she fantasied about what it would be like to be with Mulder. Not just kissing because they've kissed before on New Years and about a hundred forehead kisses. But nothing more than that. Its always been in the back of her mind for almost 7 years. The last year and a half, with all they have been through, non platonic ideas have been invading her daily thoughts and sat waiting at the tip of her tongue. She could almost taste him and it has been driving her mad.

"Well there goes my first choice. What about truth or dare? I know what your going to say that it sounds childish. But hey its fun." This interested her. "Yes Mulder, I figured you would pick that game so I'm not surprised. Smirking that she poked fun at him before he did it to her, she decided to act like it was putting her out. "Ok fine. We wont be playing long anyway once maintenance gets this taken care of." Kicking her heels off and stretching her arms. "I'm going first though." Her mind ran through so many questions because let's face it, it was going to be more of a truth game than dare. Or is it?

Mulder couldn't believe she agreed to play but then he figured she wouldn't ever do any dares or even answer any deep dark questions he really wanted to ask her. He hoped though. He hoped that maybe, just maybe he could get something out of Scully that he truly didn't know about her. Even maybe get to touch her in a way he wouldn't dare touch her in any other FBI partner and best friend way. "That's the spirit. Ask away Scully."

"Ok, truth?" She had one already in mind.

"Yes, he nodded."

"Ok, what were you thinking this morning when the two women walked out of the bathroom? As a woman, I know they did or said something for you to notice them so…. Thoroughly. She asked the question with a smile, but in her mind it was serious. Little things like that were getting under her skin more and more.

If Mulder wasn't mistaken she sounded irritated or even mad about the women winking and giggling as they walked by him. She couldn't wait to ask him that and he wanted her to know he knew that. "Your good Scully, asking the first question but I can tell you were itching to know what they did." She perked up "They did something?"

"Sort of. They winked and rubbed my arm on the way." He wanted to add more to the incident just to see what she would do. "The blonde girl slipped me her FBI card and said call me." Will that get her jealous? He laced his fingers behind his head confident she would be.

"Oh really? Going to call her later?" She huffed it out on accident and she furrowed her brows at herself for showing that it bothered her. He accessed her a moment. "Maybe, I haven't had woman over in a long time." As soon as he said that he held his breath knowing he might have hit the wrong cord. She just stared at him not even moving or breathing it looked like. She knew what he was doing now. Trying to get a rise out of her. When she was done with him he would have a rise himself.

"Am I not female too? I'm not an expert Mulder, but I am very certain I am considered even more of a woman than a blonde with a porn star body. I've never had any complaints in that department. Quite the opposite, actually." She made sure she said it with a straight face but was giggling inside. She had to admit it was getting fun.

Mulders hands came down and stared at her again assessing if she was serious. He also tried to hid the fact that his dick got slightly harder picturing that. Not wanting to make her mad and end his game he just nodded. He would take this game as an opportunity to tell her how much she affected him. "You will never have to explain why you're a woman to me. You want the truth? The first thing I thought when my arm was rubbed, when I got winked at and had the sexy eyes thrown my way; I thought damn I wish it was a redhead." He winked.

Scully's face that was just a teasing serious one, turned into a smoldering one which included a raised brow and direct eye contact. She wasn't really prepared for him to be actually truthful and sure wasn't prepared for him to admit he fantasied about it being her touching him. This game was getting hot. Speaking of hot.

"Mulder is getting hot in here?" It was getting hot she hoped so anyway otherwise her body was flushed just like her face. "Yea it is actually." Wow. "The temp defiantly went up. And I don't hear the air conditioner anymore either." A realization just came to him and its not a good one. "Uh Scully, not only are we stuck in this tiny box, but the air is out. No idea when help is coming or if anyone even knows we need it; but its suppose to 90 degrees out today. You happen to have any water in that purse of yours?"

"Crap. I really don't want to be in this cube sweating for hours on end. What is happening with this thing?" Their sexy moment is over and she's starting to panic a little. Shit I cannot loose it in the elevator.

"Hey! Mulder reaches over and lightly rubs her hand which is on her leg and grazed her upper thy in the process. Scully's breath hitched just a second but he heard it. "Its ok were going out get out of here just not sure when that will be. We just have to be calm so we don't get hotter than we have to be. He moved his hand as he scooted closer to her. "Good thing I ate breakfast before work. I have a feeling lunch will be the hot air in my mouth." He sheds his suit jacket and tosses it in the corner.

"This is ridiculous though. I'm starting to think its more than just the elevator. The alarm on this should have alerted someone by now. No message through the com or any noises indicating anyone is working on this. You think it could be the whole building?" She slightly turns to face him even though the temp is rising she doesn't mind at all that they are only inches away from each other.

He takes a deep breath. The hackers son of a bitch. "I think its those Hackers Skinner wanted us to find. Damn they are better than I thought." Adjusting his position, he leaned his head against the smooth wall. "Seriously Mulder? The Hackers? I suppose its not impossible to hack into the FBI system and mess with the electricity. Oh crap! The electricity Mulder, what if they cut the lights? What if they cut the actual power to this thing?" She sits up straight as a board and starts to really panic.

"No there has to be an override generator for the system that controls the elevators. I'm pretty sure its manual. Lets not freak out yet. I really hope she not right! "Well, I guess Ill ask my question then. Truth or dare Scully?" He was staring at her with what looked like a giddy boy who was about to watch his first skin flick. She took a breath and decided to enjoy herself a little. "Were still playing are we? Fine. What will he ask me or worse what will he have me do? The heat is rising already. "Truth." Waving her hand to her face as she looks at him impatiently.

"Hummm." I better make it a good one.

Between the 6th and 5th Elevator Floors

12:21pm

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder couldn't think of anything scandalous that Scully would fall for right away, so they went back and forth with random small talk truth questions that they both always wanted to know but never had the opportunity to ask. Scully asked Mulder what his worst date was. Mulder asked Scully if she dated anyone he's met at Quantico, which was a no. Mulder revealed that he fantasied about throat punching multiple men that flirted with Scully on their cases together in the past. That got a belly laugh from Scully that made Mulder's heart pound. The heat was uncomfortable now. With no water and wearing their work clothes as if they were in the cool basement air, was stifling. Perspiration had started in the crevices of both of their legs arms and neck. Their bodies were still very close together but it never bothered them. In fact, the air was charged with more than just heat.

Mulder desided to use this mornings run in with the women to ask his next question. "You ever been jealous Scully?" She had been leaning her shoulder against the cooler wall, but when he asked she sat straight up and cleared her throat. Oh yes she had been jealous on many occasions. But only one was important enough to actually make her feel sick. Diana Fowley.

"Mulder, I don't think you want me to really answer that one." She had said it sharply. Mulder made a face of surprise that shifted to a knowing look. "Ahhh yes, I should have thought about it more before I asked. Sorry. We can pass on that." She didn't want to talk about Diana at all but then again she did want to actually finally say she was to his face. "Yes, Mulder I've been jealous about things having to do with you in the past. Not just with you but our work as well. Since were being so honest..." Scully paused hesitation taking over. "Being truthful Mulder, I was filled with jealousy. I was so angry that she just walked into our partnership, and with what felt like walking away with it by taking your attention from me. It sounds childish because we are best friends and maybe it is, but that did not seem to matter. I felt like my claws were coming out every time she was near. Im not going to argue with you about her again or get into details about what happened in the past, but I have to admit that it feels good telling you that I was jealous." She smiled.

It felt like a weight lifted off of her and she winked at him when he had a look of shock on his face. He blinked a few times and smiled back affectively dropping any conversation of drama that might arise with the name Diana. Winking back at her, she took her turn and asked an innocent one. A question that he didn't even elaborate on the answer from being too caught up in how turned on he got hearing her confession.

Two hours later...

Both Mulder and Scully were actively fanning themselves with sleeves rolled up and occasionally swiping droplets of sweat off of themselves. "Ok ok, you got me Scully. Im running out of truth questions. Help me out here." Mulder was down a pair of shoes and now laying on is suit jacket propped on his elbow staring Scully in the eye.

Her hands were sweaty, her legs arms, neck, everything was moist. She was finding it harder to sit still and get comfortable. Mulder seemed get comfy so why shouldn't she? Ok I cannot take this heat right now. Its got to be at least 90 in here. "Alright Mulder, whats your biggest turn off?"

He raised is brows. "Ok not bad. Probably when someone cuts me off in traffic and taps their breaks in front of me." Smirking now, because he knows what to ask her next. "But if your talking relationshippy, then when a woman wears socks to bed. I can't understand that. Its a big turn off. When your in bed with me, expect to be naked from head to toe." Mulder made sure, he made very sure he looked right in her pupils when he slowly said those last words. He swears the temp went up more when he said that. He could see the little beads of sweat inch down when her eyes got big.

Scully shifted on her hip and realized her eyes were bulging at Mulder when he said "when your in bed with me" even though she knew he wasn't talking about her. She knew he was talking TO her. She instantly felt an ache between her legs and looked away to try and bring words to her lips.

"My turn." Mulder sounded too excited for his next question so he tried to turn it up even more after he saw how she reacted to his last statement. "What is your biggest most awe inspiring turn ON Scully? It can't be something I already know."

Crap. I opened that right up for him to ask me about what turns me on. What turns me on is you! She knew it was getting intense and thought maybe it was inappropriate. Even if they were stuck together with nothing else to do but eye fuck in the blazing heat of an elevator. Screw it he wants me to tell him.

"Oh ok, well um." She was getting fidgety just thinking about what gets her hot. "To be honest, when a man you puts pressure on my lower back, right here." Scully leans forward with her hair brushing across his chin so he could see exactly where. Mulder swallowed hard. So hard he knew she had to of heard it, especially when its so dry. "And when he gets close and whispers in my ear something he knows I want to hear. Something he knows that my body needs to hear." Oh God what am I doing? She leans back up very very slowly right next to his face. Just do it! You want to and he wants you to. Scully gets brave and leans in just enough to have her bottom lip barely touch his ear lobe. She exhales hot air and whispers "Just like this." She is proud of herself taking a risk of getting so close to his mouth. Leaning back he stares right in her eyes and swears there is fire burning in them.

Just then the lights flicker off and on once and twice. They both gasp. Then the lights flicker a third time with one half of the bulbs popping and going dark. "Shit!" Mulder huffed out a fake laugh. "That was a close one. Let me look at this panel again see if I can't figure something out." He gets up leaving Scully on the floor fanning her face. Pushing this button and that button with nothing happening he says screw it and takes his tie off while unbuttoning his top two buttons.

Mulder looks down at Scully pink faced and clearly just as hot or hotter than him. "Hey, why don't you air out your shirt or something?" Scully looks down and says, "well actually thats not the biggest issue I have right now." He looks at her questioningly.

"Ok Mulder, my turn." He grins and sits down right in front of her this time leaving little space for leg room.

"Dare." He says. "What? Dare? You want a dare now?" Fuck. "Yea Scully give me a Dare why not?" Please dare me to touch you and whisper in your ear.

"Ok so I dare you to look away and close your eyes." She holds her breath waiting to hear a snappy comeback about what she might do to him but he surprises her by touching her now shoeless foot with his blazing hot hand and says, "dare accepted!"

With a tingle shooting right up her thigh deep into her g spot, she can't even breathe. "Like I said Mulder, my arms are not my issue right now. Its my legs and my crotch that are on I dare you to turn away while I take off my nylons. My skirt is clinging to me and my nylons are keeping in the heat and making my skin ache." Did I mention my crotch?

Holy fuck! She just said her skirt was clinging and her skin ached! Mulder did as he was asked and turned his head just enough so he could still peek out the side and watch her.

"Ok. Thank God. Men are so lucky they don't have to think about wearing these tight things." She reaches up her skirt and grabs the waist of the nylons. Looks over at him to make sure he's not looking and pulls her tight skirt up a little more while lifting her ass off the floor. She slowly works them down her right leg and then the left but its not far enough without having to stand back up. She realizes she needs to lift her foot up to her knee to pull it off her feet. But that would give Mulder a huge shot of herself, which is only covered by a thin piece of thong panties. Black thong panties. She quickly realizes she needs his help or things will get steamy in there.

"Mulder?" She says his name like normal but much huskier than intended. He picks up on it instantly and looks at her. "I can't really reach in this position. Could you?" He just stares at her then looks at her legs and her eyes again. He finally can get his brain functioning again and grabs her nylons where her hands are and she gasps. Loud. "Sorry!" he freezes and she shakes her head for him to keep going. "No, no sorry its just your hands are so hot thats all. Keep going." Mulder swallows hard and pulls down slowly. So slowly in fact she starts to run her own fingers down her upper legs and moves them to the bottom where his hands are. She pushes his fingers with her own just as slowly until they reach her ankles. By this time they are both breathing heavily and some how staring right at each other. Their faces so close. The air so thick. He starts to pull on the nylons when he sees he will have to lift her foot off the floor to take them off. He steals himself to touch her again.

"Here." He whispers as he grips her toned calf up and yanks one of the nylon feet off of Scully's toes. His body reacts to the sex charged moment. And theres the boner. Had to pop up now huh? Im only halfway done! The surge of blood flow got Mulder moving and reached over to Scully's farthest leg from him. Only she would have to move closer to him so he could pull it off without falling over.

She knew what he was wanting from her so she did it for him and swiveled on her ass to bring her leg right in his lap. She also noticed her toes touching something very big and very hot. Oh my God. Oh. Mulder's dick is hard as a rock! She froze and so did he but he tried to pretend it was nothing, and failed. Continuing with his duty to make her feel more comfortable, he lifted her slightly sweaty leg and caught a glimpse of the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen. Scully has a black thong on! I can see her entire ass. She's trying to fucking kill be. My dick will never go down again! Clearing his throat, he whipped her other foot free and kept his eyes glued to Scully.

"Thanks. I...I feel much better now." That was erotic. My damn panties are wet now too. Mulder's dick is staring right at me. "I think maybe you should try the emergency button again." Please or the next thing we do is take everything off! "Sure, yea ill try it again." Dick go down now! Mulder tries to secretly press on his bulging zipper but its not doing enough. "Scully what time is now?"

"Its almost 2pm! This has got to be the Hackers doing. No way this elevator is the only one messed up. We would be out by now." Scully was getting frustrated with this whole situation. Not only did it feel like a hundred and fifty degrees in there, it was getting extremely hard for Mulder and her to stop touching each other. She was starting to wonder if she should kiss him or make him sit in the corner far away from her. Who are you kidding? You both want way more than kissing.

"Hey Mulder, what are you doing over there?" A few minutes had passed and he had finally gotten his dick to settle down enough that it just looked like he had a bulky zipper. He started to take his dress shirt off and just wear his tight fitting tee. His undershirt clung to every line and muscle on his chest showing off his arms. Scully almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Just cooling off as much as I can. Its insanely hot in here and I can't take much more of this." Mulder was at a breaking point. It was all he wanted to do was grab Scully and take her ass right then and there making her moan. He knew she felt the same after the breathlessness that came from just touching each other. He about choked when Scully did the same. "Ugh good idea." She started unbuttoning one, two, three, and four buttons. It was like slow motion for Mulder leaning over and watching. Looking up right at him he turned his head and took a step back. Breathing out he started to pace.

Coughing to cover up the fact that he was practically drooling, he had to do something. "Im going to pop this ceiling door and see if I can get a cell phone signal" Mulder climbs up the railing and on to the top of the elevator which is shimmying underneath his knees. Moving his phone around in the dark he can see nothing but dark walls. If he wasn't concerned about leaving Scully alone in a death trap, he'd try and climb out and up. "Damn it. No signal." This thing is moving. "Hey Scully, no luck and its humid up here. I'm coming down."

"I figured we wouldn't get a signal after they ended up cutting the air too. Im guessing they have taken over most of the systems here. Could be holding us hostage for a ransom." She's standing now and can feel the sweat pool in her cleavage now that her pale yellow dress shirt is unbuttoned halfway. She chose the thin cotton one today knowing how warm it would be outside. Unfortunately, it was thin enough for anyone to see through parts that were damp. Which included the tops of her breasts and down around her cleavage leaving nothing to the imagination. Huffing, she tossed her arms out and said "I wish we had some cold water at least. Id douse myself with it. I could cool my damp skin off." Nothing is more irritating than sweaty clothes.

Elevator

4:00pm

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After pacing, sitting, standing, flirting, sweating, starving, Mulder and Scully could cut the tension with a knife. They were going back and forth about how amazing a giant pizza and beer sounded when a new issue they both were hoping would not come up while stuck presented itself.

Tapping his foot Mulder was fighting the urge to pee. After that boner that he had to push away it only made his nerves more sensitive, right now he had to pee! Shit the only thing I can do is piss in that tiny ass waste basket attached in the corner. "So, Scully do you mind if you close your eyes and maybe hum a little song for me?" She looks over at him with surprise.

"Mulder no more games ok. Its too hot and I'm getting cranky from no food or water." Seriously! And I have to fucking pee. "No games, I just have to use the bathroom but since thats not happening I guess that basket in the corner will have to do for now." Cringing he stares at the little area in which he will have to try to concentrate on peeing with Scully a foot away.

"Oh! Sure but I have to go too and theres no way ill be able to go in that." I would need help. No way! She makes it clear in her crossed arms that she's not willing to go there but damn she has to go. "Great ha. Sorry I don't mean to laugh Scully its just... I never thought Id be peeing in front of you in an elevator. Doesn't make for a good environment to relax. And the fact that my dick is going to be hanging out right next to you. "Or that you would be in front of me like this, in this particular situation anyway." He peaks at her.

"No Im not peeing here ill hold it if I have to." Her body shifts and her slick inner thighs press together at that thought. "Theres no way Id be able to go in that little thing anyway." She goes to turn her head when it snaps back to look at him. "What did you mean when you said you didn't think we would be peeing in front of each other 'like this'?"

Clearing his throat he gets her meaning. Rubbing his hand along his neck. "Um I just meant its kind of uncomfortable. Ive only ever used the bathroom with a women standing a foot away from me... Well when we were both very relaxed and very naked after sex." Immediately he try to back track and change the fact that he just told her he thought about them using the bathroom together after having sex! Dumb ass. "Just not something that is done everyday." He jokes but she has this hooded look in her eyes and its starting to get the blood pumping in his growing man hood. He spins around to try and pee and get out of that eye fucking gaze of hers. My balls are going to hurt so bad by the end of this day. Unzipping his pants he pulls out his rather larger than average appendage and holds it in his hand and waits. And waits.

"Mulder just relax Im not looking." Scully smirks from her corner and knows she embarrassed him, but doesn't even care because he gets to piss and she can't.

"Ahhh Scully your not making this easy." Finally he goes and reluctantly puts himself away. "You know If you need help sitting on that thing while you go I don't mind helping you." He really didn't. "We've helped each other through worse before." Tilting his head with the question, she knew he was right but that would mean she would need to pull the last thing away that was covering her hot wet center right in front of the man that was making it ache.

Elevator

5:25pm

The fact that Mulder had even offered to help hold her up to the little stainless steel trash can attached to the elevators corner was endearing. Really. No way could she keep that smile from creeping across her face. Scully felt her cheeks flush even more than what they were. Is this a sick joke being stuck in here having my panties pulled down to my knees, right in front Mulder? She had envisioned a scenario that involved him reaching up her skirt and sliding them off in the office multiple times before, but definitely not for her to pee inches from him. 

Her embarrassment could not be hidden when she finally had to agree to him helping her so she could actually stay on the damn thing to finish properly. Trying twice and failing like an infant being potty trained, she slipped off the can both times. Once, slightly tripping as her hand flew out and yanked the back of Mulders shirt as stood giving her privacy. Finally, she tossed her pride to the side and had him swear not to stare at her while she went. After she pulled her shear black thong down her now sticky legs, she sat down and reached out to an out stretched hand of his. It took a second but she was able to empty her bladder without Mulder snickering. She felt so much better, and she was amazed at how even that act itself was intimate between them.

After Scully announced she was no longer need his arm, he turned to watch her reach down and quickly yank her panties up so fast that her cross necklace caught on his still outstretched fingers. It came undone from her neck and fell on the floor. Shit! "Scully, I'm so sorry is it broken? I guess my long fingers aren't as useful as I had hoped." Mulder said it slyly with a shoulder shrug hoping she would smile.

"Full of innuendos today aren't we." Not that it bothered her. She was starting to think nothing did about him anymore. "It's not broken but I think the clasp might be bent." She held it up to what little light they still had and tried to put it back on. "Damn I can't seem to…" She stopped mid breath because Mulder had already taken a step and grabbed the necklace touching her hands.

He said nothing at all. Slowly taking one hand, he brushed her hair to the side of her neck. Instantly he grinned knowing she couldn't see how much he loved to touch her hair. It smelled like coconut all the time. Her hand came up to help him hold her thick red locks that were now curling and slightly damp with sweat. Mulder draped the gold around her smooth skin. "There, perfect," he said as his breath blew out on the nape of her neck.

Scully shivered. Actually shivered feeling how close his mouth was to her neck. Oh lord! She wanted to move and step away from him but it was like her feet were glued to the floor. Frozen. She still hadn't moved a muscle since he clipped the necklace. Move your hair back. Move your arm, do something! Her mind was yelling at her but her body was screaming the opposite. Wanting so bad to touch him back, she finally moved to face him. His eyes were locked with hers.

Oh shit! Mulder knew he was done for now. That look Scully is giving him right now is something he had seen on her before. Most recently, when he decided to stop being a pussy and kiss her on New Years eve. The only thing he saw was her blue eyes and her red plump lips. His right hand on her shoulder made her catch her breath. His left hand slid very slowly to her hip and as he pressed his hand down, he felt her fingers rest on his partially unbuttoned shirt.

Both Mulder and Scully had completely lost any control of what their bodies were doing. Neither of them could stop themselves from what was currently happening. Like magnets. Finally! Scully thought as her warm body melted like butter against Mulder's hard lean one. Please keep going. Her hand gripped part of his shirt so he couldn't pull away. Her heart pounding so hard so thought she was going to start panting.

Mulder thought he would be nervous about this huge step they were about to take. But to his surprise, he felt relieved and calm like this very moment should be happening. It was like slow motion and they weren't stopping. No second thoughts. Their lips just a millimeter away. "Scully… If you don't really want this, please tell me now. I don't think ill be able to stop…." The rest of his whispered words were muffled by Scully's mouth pressing hard against his lips. What could only be described as electricity pulsed through their mouths. Moving slowly at first getting acquainted with how her lips moved on his, he parted his mouth to taste hers. It was seductive, smooth and sexy. But as soon as their tongues touched and bodies intertwined, they became frenzied.

Mulder couldn't get enough of her and Scully was lost into him now. Hands ran through damp hair, fingers squeezed and slid across what ever bare skin was available. Oh my God! I love him! Scully knew she was in love with Mulder but never actually said it to herself until now. Now when she felt his very big cock grow against her, she could not be more turned on. Body aching for more, she untucked his shirt to rub her hands over every single part of his upper half while they locked eyes. Shit I am drowning in him.

Mulder followed her lead and bent down with his mouth never leaving hers, and moved his hand up her skirt just barely touching the bottom of her ass. Fuck I have to tell her. Mulder pulled away breathless. Scully swallowing hard looking like she's been drugged, leaned in shocked from his missing kiss. "Scully I have to tell you. I've never wanted anything or anyone in this entire world or beyond more than I want you." He pushed the words out desperately gasping. Gazing in her eyes he held his breath to see what she was say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More to come soon!

Please review! I want to know what you think even if you hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATED  
Please review if you like it!

Chapter 2

Elevator: Still between floors 6 and 5. 

5:40pm

Silence moved through the air like a presence. Mulder and Scully’s eyes staring unblinking at each other. The dimly lit steamy elevator was getting more intense by the second as Scully digested what Mulder had just whispered to her lips. Oh wow. And is hand is so close rocking my body with pleasure. Her mind was sluggish but her mouth turned upward immediately with the biggest smile. Her chest felt warm and her fingers dug deeper into his body.

“Mulder I have to admit; I feel the same way. I guess I always have but now I know you do too.” She made the decision to slide her hands up his face and drag a thumb across his lip under his chin where her mouth made contact with his neck. He gasped biting his lip. Not daring to move he just breathed Scully in. Her smell, her touch, her taste. It was all he could think about for so long and now they were finally giving in. My dick is throbbing. Scully was his best friend, partner and now the only person he ever wanted to bare his body and soul to. I am so consumed by her. 

Her lips laying gentle kisses on his jugular while hold his chin with her hand. He tasted like salty heaven and Scully refused to let this pass. “Mmmmmm” Mulder moaned. His hand that was still stuck to her upper thy, was steaming hot just like everything else around them. Burning her inside her panties and out. 

This was getting very powerful and physical. Hearts thudding out of their chests was the only thing that either of them could hear, as the blood went rushing through their ears. Moving his other hand not gripping her lower part of her toned curvy inner thy, Mulder slid his hand around her front to touch her stomach. Fuck she is amazing. The anticipation is killing me! “Oh shit, Scully your perfect.” Mulder was on the verge of coming right fucking there. Her presence right now was almost too much to handle. 

Hands moving, rubbing. Legs sliding back and forth between them was causing sweat to build and steam to fog the steel walls around them. Meeting mouths again, Mulder couldn’t take it another second and lifted her up and spun her to meet the wall behind him. 

Ugh this is so much better than any fantasy. Both let out a huff of air. “Please…. Mulder, mmmm.” Was the only thing she could let out of her as her hands were yanking his shirt up over his head. This was the point of no return. This must be what heaven feels like. Her nails dug into his bare back as his hands gripped her ass so extremely close to her crotch. Mulder’s dick pressed hard against her damp panties and they both froze. Biting her lip, Scully confessed what she needed with her eyes. That’s all Mulder needed to see as he crushed a mind blowing kiss to mouth. Fuck I love her! I love her and I will show her how much right now. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elevator

6:18pm

Throwing caution to the wind, Mulder and Scully were moaning into each others mouths. The only sounds that could be heard was Scully loosening his belt. That and a loud groaning noise that neither of them registered. Too vehement to strip each other naked, they both gasped as the sprinklers spurted out cold water from the ceiling. 

“Ahh! What the hell?” Mulder yelled out stilling his hands that were cupping Scully’s ass cheeks. 

“The damn elevator is going crazy!” Laughing she couldn’t believe it. The universe was screwing with them again.” This is not happening. Mulder was laughing now too as water completely soaked their remaining clothes. 

The heated moment was now cooled with a new perspective of not just lust and passion but love. Water was pouring off of their skin and down their faces. Staring deep into Scully’s eyes, Mulder smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

Reluctantly Mulder lowered her down never looking away from her. He didn’t want her to think he regretted a single thing. Scully did not want to break their touch but she knew deep down the elevator in the FBI building wasn’t the place she wanted Mulder to make her come for the first time. She started to pull her skirt down and breathe again, when he traced her face with his hand and smiled. “Later” was all he said. 

Moving to the control panel to try and stop the water from dousing them anymore, he could not stop smiling. That just happened. Why the hell did we wait for that? 

Five minutes is how long it took for the water to slow to a dribble. During that time both Mulder and Scully found the will power to dress themselves as much as they could and were now breathing heavily in a stalemate of lustful looks. Scully touched her swollen lips with her fingers in thought. Our world just changed. I have never been more turned on in my wildest dreams. Hell she wouldn’t have cared if the entire world saw what just happened in this elevator. The hunger, the heat could not have mattered in the moments that lead up to them breaking through that paper thin wall they had up for years. She was gratified. 

Mulder was still stunned with how much his heart and his dick was burning with excitement. My partner just tore the last shred of endurance I had. Holy shit, I’ve fallen hard. “This day started off as an inconvenience to be honest. Being stuck in an elevator sweating our asses off I mean.” He blurted out to Scully standing a foot away. “Now, it’s turned into a day I’d rewind everyday of my life.” A weight was lifted from his heart. 

Scully stood there ringing wet in more ways than one. He was so cute when he was vulnerable. And they were vulnerable, but that’s what made it so earth shattering. It was like she was starving for so long and the only thing could ease her hunger was Fox Mulder. Oh God! His words were perfect. Her heart just burst and all she could do was close her eyes and sigh. 

Mulder took a step forward as his stomach let out a loud growl. “Geez! I guess my whole body is impatient now.” Smirking at her Scully just rolled her eyes and smiled at the thought. “I am so hungry so do I hope they open these damn soon. If I could have just gotten service on my phone Id have the Gunmen hack the Hackers!” 

“I agree; I don’t know what the hold up is honestly. At least its cooler in here now.” Her body was still pretty hot but her center beneath her panties was still steaming. And not from the temp. Taking a deep breath and brushing her hair back into place, she walked to Mulder. Every step ramping up remaining sexual tension. He never moved just waited for her to be close enough to reach and lace his fingers with hers. 

“Scully. Do you ever think about that kiss?” I hope so! He wanted to ask her this question a hundred different time since New Years months ago but never thought it was the right time to possibly risk their friendship. 

Rolling her eyes, the Scully way. “Is this one last truth question?” 

“Yes actually It is. So you gotta answer sorry.” He was relaxed now and confident. 

Looking square in his eyes with a deadly serious tone she said, “Don’t be sorry Mulder. I’m not.” She didn’t even think about what to say. She had already thought about it for too long now. He looked hopeful. “I never stopped. It played in my mind more times than I wanted it to. I was worried it didn’t mean exactly the same thing to you as what it did to me.” She thought she heard him huff. 

“It meant everything to me. Just like you do Scully.” They had been toeing the “feelings” line for years and he wanted to cross it. “Scully, I…..” 

BANG! The elevator dropped down a few feet causing them both to fall against the railing. Creaking noises followed as they both looked up and saw an agent peeking through the open ceiling door. 

“Jesus, could you have warned us!” Mulder was pissed. Not only about being scared but also his most important moment with Scully in this elevator was stopped short. 

“Sorry guys but we just got the building back from the Hackers who did some serious internal damage. Your elevator is the last one to be checked.” Looking around the rectangle the agent raised a brow. “What the hell happened in here?” The air had kicked on but the everything was wet. The lights flickered and there was still some fogginess to the stainless steel walls. That was the only evidence of the heated time that Mulder and Scully shared together for almost eleven hours. 

Scully looked at Mulder and squeezed his hand. There special silent message between the two of them that they have shared since day one! Knowing it was time to leave they grabbed their things as the agent manually lowered the elevator to the next floor. 

Mulder saw a brief opportunity and quickly went for it. Leaning down he touched her ear with his warm lips and slowly whispered, “You’re my one and five billion.” He moved up to see that she was completely red faced and flushed to the touch. Mulder used her own truth to remind her that he would never forget what turns her on. 

Shit my knees just fucking buckled. Clever she thought. Looking up at him she quickly said, “I know. But don’t forget ill always know your truths too Mulder.” He smirked and cocked his head. “I’m counting on it!” 

The doors dinged open. Finally, able to walk out and see that there were about 15 other people standing there looking quite similar to themselves. 

Scully let out a sigh as Mulder placed his warm hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the elevator. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I’d love to hear how you felt about it.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES: If you have read this story already from Fanfiction.net please re read it if you would like to see the changes and new lines added. I made edits. If your new to this story then your lucking out because with many people asking to see more from this story, I decided to give you what you asked for. ENJOY and please let me know what you think. 

 

J Edgar Hoover FBI Building 

7:28pm 

Agents were bustling through the halls talking on cell phones after all day with no service. The lines to get out of the building were longer than normal, since the director told all non essential personnel they needed to go home. Not that anyone was really complaining. Most were questioning what had happened with the Hackers and how they were able to control the entire FBI building. Good question, but there were at least two agents in that hallway who did not care one bit to hear the details. They had something more important on their minds. 

Wet, tired, and starving were just three of the things that Mulder and Scully were now feeling. The emotions running through their bodies were much more complex. After almost eleven hours stuck in an elevator together, they were experiencing some intense feelings. Those emotions were about to affect them in more ways than either of them could have thought. 

“Later,” was what Mulder had whispered to Scully just an hour ago. She had not forgotten that very loaded word or what it could really mean for them. Did he mean later as in tonight or later as in next year? She had only been thinking about what had been interrupted for a short time but it felt like days. Her belly rolled with anticipation. 

Frustrated both sexually and emotionally, she clicked her heels down to the stairwell to walk to the basement office. Mulder was following closely behind her and reached out to hold the door. “Scully watch your step the floor is wet in places and I don’t want you to slip down the stairs.” She turned and said she wouldn’t want to burden him with having to rescue her. He laughed, and said something that could have sent her tumbling down the steps if she hadn’t had her hand on the railing. Mulder looked into her eyes and said, “Scully, you’re the one who rescues me more times than I can even count. And I am not talking about just physically. You’re my emotional hero, so to speak.” She was dumbfounded and surely looked it. “I know it sounds cheesy, but there is no way I would have made it this far in life without you.” 

He was grinning now and she still couldn’t say a word. He took advantage of her being speechless and laughed as he walked right past her down the stairs and toward the office. Blinking herself back, she shook her head and bit her lip. That man is going to bring me to my knees. Maybe, more than just figuratively. 

Mulder was standing at the desk while he took his damp dress shirt off of his shoulders. The white tee shirt underneath was stuck to him like glue. Scully could not tear her eyes away from his toned arms and his slightly hardened nipples poking out. Oh myyyy. Pretty sure she was drooling, she shook her head and walked in next to him. He knew she was staring but liked that she thought he didn’t know. He was growing excited again and it was about to be noticeable. 

Scully felt extremely uncomfortable still wet and now growing goose bumps across her skin from the temperature change. A warm bubble bath is calling me, along with my fantasy of that elevator action. “Mulder were suppose to go home you know. I hope you’re not planning to stay here all wet and without eating anything.” He glanced her way with a devilish smirk and said, “no Scully I don’t plan on working tonight.” He stared in her eyes as he took a step forward. “But I do not plan on leaving this office yet. And neither are you.” 

XXX

Scully furrowed her brows and shook her head confused. Realization dawned on her when she saw that same look on his face that she was slathering with kisses not long ago. “Mulder…” Not daring to look any where but his eyes, she swallowed hard and felt heat flush up from her center all the way to her cheeks. He was breathing heavier now and slowly licked his lips. The tension was palpable. Like a living breathing thing that was pushing their bodies together. She had wanted to talk to him about what he had said at the stairwell but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Like before, they were frozen with need. Fuck it. 

Mulder took two large purposeful steps to reach her hands. He was not going to let this second opportunity pass them by again. He was going to show her everything he dreams about and everything he meant just minutes ago on the stairs. His heart was pounding and he was damned nervous. It feels so good though. “Scully, I really think you need to take those wet clothes off.” He ran his hands up her arms as he talked and watched her go to war with herself.

Her breath hitched and she couldn’t help but smile at his bold proposition. “Mulder, were at work right now. I know were likely the last people here and not on the clock, but don’t you think this would be risky?” Risky yes, tempting yes, sexy yes, yes, yes, yessss. Just thinking those thoughts sealed it for her. Dana Scully was going to strip her partner right here in their office and crush their platonic relationship.

She bit her lip hard and locked his gaze with determination. Mulder needed nothing more to tell him she wanted him like he wanted her. A deep groan came out of his mouth and he grabbed her neck as her lips pressed into his. It started slowly and chaste, but the pressure of the kiss jumped to furious mouth open and wet devouring kisses. His fingers pulled at her buttons, her hands ran down his shoulders and back up his back sliding her nails across his skin. Yes, more! He couldn’t take another second of not stripping her here and now. Tearing her shirt off and nearly ripping her skirt off of her hips, Mulder quickly picked Scully up with one arm and spun her around. She bounced off of the filling cabinet and slammed him into the wall next to it. God, yes! One word that kept circling her mind was yes. 

“Yes Mulder! Mmmmm please, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.” The words rushed out of her mouth so fast she didn’t even know she opened it. Did I just say that? Scully had no control of what was coming out of her mouth, and did not give a shit. She was tingling and her belly was stirring with something she could not put her finger on at the moment. What she could put her finger on was Mulders belt buckle. She yanked on it so hard his hips bounced off the wall and into her now soaked panties. 

He was gripping her back and rubbing her thy. He needed more of her. He parted from her mouth abruptly and swung her feet to the floor. Breathing hard, “More Scully, I need more of you. I need all of you and not just your body.” Her eyes were swimming with emotion looking into his. She felt like they were sucking her in and swallowing her whole. She felt that stirring inside her again. She let out a moan so deep it vibrated into Mulders hands touching her. With that, he reached over and swiped the papers off of the desk and stepped a side so that she could see what he wanted. I want you so bad Scully. 

Oh my God, he wants to take me on the desk! Fuck. She walks over and slowly climbs backwards in only her bra and thong never breaking eye contact. Eye fucking was their specialty after all. Arousal between her legs was hot and pounding like a jackhammer. Mulder stepped forward with hands on her hips and his mouth sucking in her bottom lip. “Mmmmm, you taste as good as you look Scully.” She giggled and deftly pulled his pants down along with his boxer briefs. Her eyes were big and her brow raised in earnest. Holy shit! Mulder’s…. “Huge!” That was the only word she said out loud as Mulder beamed at her. 

Clothes were tossed, mouths collided, hands rubbing, pulling, twisting nipples, tasting skin, nibbling ears and fingers laced as their bodies finally came together. “Oh God Mulder!” Scully was talking right into his ear as he drove slowly into her. He was so over come with emotion that a lump in his throat was forming and it was hard for him to hold back. Quicker and more franticly they moved back and forth into each other. His arm braced the desks edge as her arms were gripping his chest so hard it felt like she was melting into him. Scully was getting more and more emotional as her eyes filled with tears. Her heart was pounding and the stirring from her belly felt like it ripping through her chest now. 

Mulder took his free hand and rubbed up from her ankle up to her hip and over between her legs and pressed his fingers down on her searing apex. Scully's back arched off the desk surface as her fingers dug into his lower back. “Uhhhh Mulder, shit! I… I, oh I’m coming.” It was like a powerful force hitting him into him to hear her say that, but it came out as a strained whisper. He pounded into so hard now the desk was squeaking loudly. Oh shit, oh she’s perfect, I love her. He could not take it another second. He grabbed her cheek and wiped a tear that leaked away as she shook. Kissing her gently, he looked her in her blue eyes and finally told her exactly what he felt. “I love you. I’m in love with you Scully.” The gasp that tore from her lips did it. He let himself go deep into her body while she held his face and she cried hot tears. 

Mulder’s in love with me! I’ve known that he loves me, but he is IN love with me. Oh my God! Scully finally was able to put her finger on that that stirring feeling she kept having. One she has had for a very long time. Times only with Mulder, now that she thought about it. Dana Katherine Scully, you’re IN love with Fox Mulder. How could she be so intelligent, yet so oblivious to her own heart? 

She smiled through her tears and realized she was silent for longer than Mulder had hoped. He was now wearing his panic face. Swallowing hard she let out a sigh of relief. She was relieved he loved her the way she loved him. She had felt this way for years, and now that she let herself come to terms with her true feelings there was no holding back. She was never going to deny her heart again! 

Gripping his face harder she said, “truth, Mulder. My truth for you is that I have been in love with you for years.” His eyes got bigger and he gasped. “I don’t really know when I started to feel this way, but I do know I was afraid to admit it myself because of what we are together. I am DONE denying myself to you. Because I do love you Mulder. I am in love with you.” Mulder took her hand from his face and kissed it. He met his mouth with hers and never wanted to let her go. 

XXX

The future for them in the FBI and the X –Files is unknown. What they do know is that the love and friendship that they share is everything they will ever need. That is good enough for them. 

After they got their now dry clothes back on, they realized it was almost 10pm and they had yet to eat anything since breakfast. “Truth or dare Scully?” Mulder grinned over to her as she locked the office door. She leered at him and cocked her head considering her options. They haven’t been able to keep that silly grin off of their faces yet. She made her decision. Grabbing Mulders shirt, she guided him down to her level and whispered in his ear. He popped his mouth open and locked eyes with the woman he was crazy in love with, giving her a shocked expression. Mulder was bouncing on his toes like a school boy in anticipation. Shit, this woman will bring me to my knees. Maybe, one day…. Scully just smiled and spun on her heel leaving him with the same dumbfounded look he left on her hours ago. 

XXX

END. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked whole story. I hadn’t intended on adding anything after chapter 2 but many of you who read before had interest so I went with it. Leave me some love only if you love it ;)


End file.
